Humphrey the Prototype
by HumphreyMercer
Summary: Humphrey was heartbroken when Kate has cheated on him,betrayed by his loved ones he travel to NYZ which already lie in ruins.But unknownly,it also sends himself to the most powerful person in the entire NYZ,Alex Mercer.


Humphrey the Prototype

Humphrey was heartbroken when Kate has cheated on him,betrayed by his loved ones he travel to NYZ which already lie in unknownly,it also sends himself to the most powerfull person in the entire NYZ,Alex Mercer.

**Warning:This a crossover between Alpha and Omega and ,Blood and M.**

November 10 2012,07:34:28,Jasper Park,Canada.

Humphrey POV

I was sleeping when i heard something that sounds like a pawstep,i opened my eyes and saw my beautifull and loving mate,Kate.I smiled at her before getting up and streching my body."Morning sexy"i said "morning handsome"Kate said,we were kissing for a few minutes before stop."Kate,how's the hunting party?,did everything went as your dad planned?"i asked "pretty much,but Hutch got swollen ankle"Kate answered."What happened?"i asked "well,Hutch tripped to a rock and landed on the ground very hard when he was trying to catch a caribou,lucky for him Garth sees him and save him"Kate explained."Do you bring your kill?"i asked "of course you silly omega"Kate said while licking my face,she then drag the dead caribou,after that we start to eat.

10 minutes later...

"Sooo Kate,what are you going to do today?"i asked "well,maybe i will patroling around the teritory,or visit my parents maybe"Kate replied "okay then,goodbye"i said "goodbye"Kate said,then she leave me alone.

Garth POV

"Goodbye Lilly"i said "goodbye my macho alpha"Lilly replied,i then began running towards the valley,when i running i didn't saw another wolf coming to me,we hit eachtoher,and we rolling over the hill,after we stop at a lake nearby,i opened my eyes and saw it was Kate."Kate are you alright?"i asked,she grunted and open her eyes "yeah im okay"Kate replied,then i saw that our position are very awkward,Kate was on the top while i was on the bottom."Sorry Kate"i said while standing up."It's okay Garth,okay then...i gotta go"Kate said,then she leave me beside the lake.

Kate POV

I can't believe what's just happened,after being hit by Garth and rolling over the hill,i can feel that his 'wolf'is poking my pussy,well he has a big wolf,and that makes me turned on._"oh my god...i can't do this,Humphrey is my mate,and i can't mate to other wolf especially the one who already have a mate"_i said inside my head,but then i realised that it wasn't a big problem if i mate with him,i can do that, if Humphrey and the pack won't realise it,so from now,i have a small yet developed feelings to him.

Garth POV

I was stunned,i can't believe Kate didn't realise that my wolf was poking at her rear entrance,she left after that awkward moment,now i was walking at the edge of our teritory with Claw and Scar."Hey Garth,you seems like daydreaming about something"Scar said "wha-...am i?"i asked."Yeah,it seems like you were thinking about something"Claw said "yeah,i've been thinking about Humphreys mate"i said "Kate?"Scar asked "yeah...me and her got a very awkward moment earlier this morning"i replied,while blushing."What happened?"Claw asked "well,i just say goodbye to my mate Lilly,but out of nowhere Kate hit me and we got rolling down the hill,then i was ontop of her while our nose were connected,then i got up and ran away,and i met you guys,the end"i explained while exhaling."Ohhh...so you're now trying to get rid of that memory,aren't you?"Scar asked "yeah,so how's the border line?,is it safe or not?"i asked."Well,King is nowhere to be found and so does Princess,maybe they're going somewhere else"Claw said,"well that's a relief to hear,so where are you guys heading?"i asked "well...we're going to your fathers den"Claw answered "okay then bye"i said,i walk towards my den while thinkingwhen i will meet Kate without warning,Kate appears in front of me."Kate what are you doing here?"i asked "Garth,meet me by the lakeside this night,i'll talk to you later"Kate said,then she walk away from me.I then continue walking while still thinking what i am going to do tonight.

23:12:34

Kate POV

"Hey Kate where are you going,it's almost midnight"Humphrey said while yawning"me and Garth are going to talk about something"i replied "what complaining how funny your mates are?"Humphrey joked "no you silly,it's like you know...'Alpha to Alpha talk'"i said."Oh i see,okay then goodnight babe,and be carefull,King is still out there,so you might get kidnapped before you meet Garth"Humphrey said,he then stretch his body and go to sleep."_Come on Kate,you can do this!"_i said inside my mind,i then walk slowly to the lake,several minutes later i manage to get to the lake and i sptooted Garth just standing near the lake."Hi Garth"i greeted.

Garth POV

"Hi Garth"someone said to me,i look back and saw Kate,she was very beautiful,she has the purple flower on her left ear,and she smells very good."Oh hi Kate"i said,she then sit beside me and there's some awkward moment for a few minutes for both of us."Kate i" "Garth i"i was stopped because her nose was touching mine."Please...you first"i said,allowing her to speak "okay...first of all,im sorry about the accident this morning"Kate said "oh don't worry about that,i am sorry too"i apologized,then we froze,we're gazing on eachother eyes,soon our nose touching again,then we kissing passionately under the moonlight,Kate's fur was glowing,and that makes her even hotter,Kate then roll over so now she's ontop of we all snap out of our trance,and we began thinking what might happen if someone find out."Im so sorry Kate"i said "me too,let's split up before someone saw us kissing"Kate replied."But Kate"i said "yes Garth"Kate replied "that was fun,we should do that again"i said,she smiles and give me a gentle kiss before we go home.

Kate POV

It's been a week since we kissed near the lake,i began grow bolder to Garth,while Garth began acting to me like im his mate,we've kiss sometimes,but this night,Garth said that he couldn't take the pressure anymore,so he said that we're going to mate for the first time.I put a flower on my left ear,Humphrey then ask me "Kate,where are you going,you look beautiful tonight" "just some random chat with Garth"i replied while kissed him on the lips."Okay,but be carefull babe,i love you!"he yelled "i love you too Humphrey!"i yelled back,after arriving on the lake,i was pinned down by the wolf that i want to met."Hi sexy"he said while licking my face "hi handsome"i replied."So...what are you waiting for,lets have some fun"i said seductively,then our little game starts.

30 minutes later...

No POV

Humphrey was almost got fallen asleep,partly because he's waiting for Kate's arrival,he then feel something's wrong."_What if Kate and Garth's meeting gone awry?"_He asked inside his head,so he wake up,stretch his body,and began to search for his mate."Kate!...Kate where are you?"Humphrey yelled,but after 15 minutes of searching,he found nothing,it looks like the entire pack had fallen then,he heard something."Ohh...ohh yes...",Humphrey was frozen,the voice sounds familiar,he then approach the source,maybe it just some female in heat,he think,but then he remembered,the mating season is very far from now,it's impossible for an female wolves to have heat right now,but he threw that mind aside and continue walking,then he reach the sound source,he hide in the bush near the sound,when he look infront of him,he was shocked when he look towards his mate being pounded by other Alpha,and that Alpha is Garth,his best friend,he then look towards Kate,her face shows an amazing level of excitement and lust,the Omega watch those two Alpha mates in pure sadness."I have to leave this pack,now..."Humphrey said muttered under his breath,he then began to run,but accidentaly tripped a rock."Who's that?"Kate asked,Humphrey then regain his footing and continue to run,he then stop at the train track,he then sees a train,he run and jump into the train,not knowing where he's heading,meanwhile,back on Jasper Park,Kate has finished her mating session with Garth."Ohh...he's so big,he's driving me mad..."she said,she then finally get into her and Humphrey's den,but she found Humphrey's gone."Hmm...he must've been looking for me,oh well,i better go to sleep"Kate said to herself,she then curled into a ball and went to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Humphrey POV

I was hurted,my heart shattered into pieces,because seeing my own beloved ones mated with other wolf,Kate was,a liar,she told me she loves me,but turns out she loves Garth more.I was sobbing on the floor,then i heard a pair of wings flapped outside the train."_Bonjour _Humphrey,where are you going?"Marcel asked "well,somewhere else"i said,Marcel then spot sadness in my eyes."Is something's wrong?"Marcel asked,he then fly into the carriage with Paddy."Well...it's just...you know...it's about Kate"i answered "and what is it?"Paddy asked "well,she uh...mated with Garth"i said."SHE DID WHAT?!"Marcel asked in disbelief."You heard me,she mated with Garth"i said "but why?"he asked "i don't know and i don't want to know,and by the way,can you tell the pack what she have done with Garth?,you know,revenge"i said while grinning evilly."Sure thing"Paddy replied,i then go to sleep.

Inside Humphrey's dream...

I was on a road,it was filled by zombie,then they start chasing after me,i ran as fast as i could,but then a huge thing land ontop of me,he has a very big claw,when he tries to kill me,he suddenly froze,then his head fell off,followed by both of his a hooded man help me up."You really gotta be very aware of your surrounding,wolf"he said,"who are you?"i asked,but before he answered my question,i was jolted upwards,because i heard some noises nearby."Must be the rust on the railway"i said to myself,then i go back to sleep.

The next day...November 18 2012,08:12:22,Jasper Park Canada

No POV

The sound of birds chirping and the sunlight slowly make the Jasper Park residence awake,Kate had awaken from her sleep,but she can hear that someone or something is walking to her den,she expect it would be Humphrey but turns out,it was Hutch and Can-do."Kate,your parents need to speak with you"Hutch said,she walked out the den and see the whole pack is looking at her,when she arrive at the place where her parents were,Kate can see Garth and Lilly are hunging their head low."What is it mom?"Kate asked,Eve look at her daughter while giving her a death glare,showing Kate that something isn't right here."Seriously mom,what the hell is going on?"Kate asked impatiently "Humphrey is missing you know,and Marcel and Paddy says that it because of you MATING WITH GARTH!"Eve said outloud,causing an eerie silence on the knew that she would be busted."Alright mom,yes i did mate with Garth"Kate said while hunging her head low,Lilly raise ehr head while Garth say "Lilly...i-" but then cutted off by Lilly."you really did that?,even when i am here?,still can pleasure you?"Lilly asked,teardrops start to falling to the ground "but i didn't mean to do it Lilly...im sorry"Garth apologized,but Lilly didn;t care anymore."From now on,im not going to talk to you,even i will pretend that you're DEAD!"Lilly yelled while running back to the woods while crying,Winston,Eve,and Tony are going to discuss what really happened yesterday with Marcel and Paddy,the crowds then slowly disperse,until two wolves left...Kate and Garth.

3 days later...November21 2012,07:39:20,NYZ:RED ZONE...

Humphrey POV

I woke up to see that the sun is shining above the horizon,i stretching my body and see the sign "Welcome to New York",i look forward and see New Jersey very clear,then i heard a helicopter fly above the train,then i heard a missile is released,i got out of the train and see that it's targeting the locomotives,i jumped out of the train just as it explodes,sending me down to the road,i landed on a car glass,shattering it into pieces."Shit...what now?"i asked to myself,then i found a Five-Seven,i don't know how to use it but i've heard a lot that hunters like that small firearms to defend themself,i grab it and try to shoot it."Come on...there must be some kind of trigger to shoot this thing"i said while trying to figure it ,or accidentally,i pull the trigger,shoot a zombie right on the head,there's a cloud of blood and brain matter splatters everywhere,the head starts to pouring an unbelieveable amount of blood,the zombie then die,on his own pool of blood."Shit...that was awesome!"i yelled,then i see more zombie coming right to my way,i quickly jump onto a car and began running down the street,i manage to find an assault rifle,probably an M4A1 with ACOG Scope,i try to best that i can to evade the zombies,but they are coming in a massive hordes,but actually,they're running at lower speed,so i can run faster than them,but then,i got knocked by something huge,i look up and see a big monster,it has a very bright red skin that pulsating,sharp razor teeth and red fiery as he swung his claw,he stopped,then his head fell off,blood began pouring on my body,i try to wipe it out but i can't,finally a man help me up and he's also similar that i've encountered in my dreams several days ago." You really gotta be very aware of your surrounding,wolf"he said,"who are you?"i asked,he was shocked that the i could understand his words and answer it,but before he answer my question,he throw me down and stab a monster neck with his blade,but it wasn't an ordinary blade was made by something,a substance that i never know that it would exist,until now."_What how it could be possible?,last time i check that virus had vanished from the Earth surface"Humphrey said in his mind,_the hooded man drove back his blade out from the monsters neck,blood rushing down the surface like a i examined it closely,i remember the monsters name."Is that a Brawler?"i asked,he just stare at me like he sees a ghost."Wolf,you have to come with me,we have a lot of conversation to do"the hooded man said,he then grabbed me by the scruff on my neck and running at high speed.

5 minutes later...

We finally made it into some kind of human military base,he use his hand into a biometric scanners,the green light is on,and the doors open,he put me down and say "come with me if you want this end quickly",i nodded and walk beside him,we enter a lift and go to the lowest floor,floor 10,the door went open,it reveals some office,but the hooded man keep walking into the end of the hallway."Hey,can i ask you something?"i asked,he turned his back and nodded."What's your name?"i asked "Alex...Alex Mercer"he replied,"nice to meet you Alex,my name's Humphrey by the way"i said while giving him a warm smile,he smile back and open the door,inside there are 5 mens,one of them has his hand missing,the second one has some electric baton and a grenade launcher mounted on his hand,the third has a bald head,the fourth ahs a bald head too but he looks older,the last has a short hair,almost look to us with a questioning face,then one of the say "really Alex?,you back from the warzone and brought us a wolf,he can't even understand what we're saying",Mercer then replies "well what if he can",i then say "yeah,can you believe it?a wolf is talking!".Their jaw dropped,after a while,they manage to understand this awkward situation."Ehm...okay Mercer you won,so wolf,what's your name?"the guy with a greande launcher asked."My name is Humphrey,and yours?"i asked "my name is Captain Cross,that one over there is General Randall,the person who is standing over there is Colonel Taggart,that man with a bad temper is Colonel Rook"Cross introduced them one by one."HEY,I DON'T HAVE ANY BAD TEMPER YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"Rook yelled,Cross just laughed and introduced the last person."That one Riley"Cross said,then Alex move forward."Randall,where the hell is James?"he asked,Randall put his hand under his chin and say "i don't know man,he says that he want to join your damn party with the infected in the Time Square you know,but he hasn't comeback yet"Randall explained."Well now he has"a man replied,we all look back and see a man with a leather jacket walking into the room."Let me guess Mercer,you brought back a fucking wolf that can talk?"he asked "well yeah,his name is Humphrey by the way,and you should've known James right?"Alex asked "yeah i know him,several seconds ago"i joked,they all laughed before Mercer put his serious face."James,there's somethings wrong with Humphrey,he's new in this forsaken city and the infected,but he already knew some of the infected name"Alex explained "that's impossible,we gotta interrogate him"James look at me and say "Humphrey you have to come with us,now",i nodded and walk with them,they bring me into the fifth floor,there are some room that has a big glass that gives a direct view to the room that i will enter,Randall and the others go to the first room,while Alex and James lead me into the second enter the room and Alex told me to sit down on the chair."So Humphrey,how'd you know this monster?"Alex asked while giving me a picture of a Brawler "yeah i know that monster,not an tuff opponent aren't they?"i said,they then give the whole infected picture and i manage to guess them right,all of them,even Alex and James was surprised."You seems like to know about this creature a lot"James commented "yeah,i don't know how but i feel familiar with all of that"i said,then Alex and James whisper to eachother,after a while,they ended their conversation and say "are you Elizabeth Greene spy?"he asked with husky voice,then it hit me."Oh no,please tell me Greene is dead"i said,Alex then moved towards my left side and say "she's dead but that doesn't mean she can't build an army,look at the NYZ,those creature still walking like shit,means she's alive...somewhere",i frowned "what do you mean she's alive?"i asked James then signal Rook to give him a surveilance record,then a projector coming ontop of us,then it projects something into a screen."Well,we have surveilance record all around the world,but this one is interesting"Alex said,then the camera zooms in showing a woman with a dark gray suit walking on the street."This footage was captured on Moscow April 30th 2012,we suspected that woman is Elizabeth Greene,when we zoomed in our concerns became true,it is Greene,but we didn't consider her as a threat anymore,but if she start causing troubles,we will kill her again"Alex explained "just like old times"James replied,Alex turned his head around and nudge his shoulder."Yeah,so are you Greene's spy?"James asked me again."No im not a spy and neither Greene's accomplice"i said in defensive way."Okay then Humphrey,you're clear,but if we caught you betray us,we don't care about everthing that you'll try to explain to us,we simply will kill you"Alex threatened me,i just rolled my eyes and go walk along.

November 22 2012,06:23:11

I slowly wakes up in the bed that they gave to me,i stretch my body and began to think what was happened in the pack during my disappearance until now,i only think two :they're concerned about me,two:Kate and Garth must've been punished for their acts.I grinned evilly while thinking how will they look when i go back the door went open."Come on Humphrey,let's walk around the base with James"Alex said,i nodded and jump out of the room,along the way i tell them how i made it to here and what cause it,they also tell about the Prototypes,how they made,how they feel when they become one of are cold blooded,merciless will not stop until their mission is completed."So Humphrey,why did Kate mate with Garth?"Alex asked "i don't know man,she thinks this little coyote can't satisfy her sexual appetite to sex,so she might seek for help from Barf"i explained,they laughed and we continue to walk around 10 minutes before we stop."Hey,i've got an idea"Alex said "what idea?"James asked "i've seen Humphreys hip fire accuracy,he seems like to master the weapon we use pretty fast"Alex explained,James crossed his arm "so what?,you want to train him how to use a gun properly?"James asked "well yeah if he wants to"Alex said while his index finger pointing at me."Well sure,i'd like to learn it"i said happily,we then run back to the base.

4 minutes later...

We arrived in the shooting range,there are soldiers that shooting in their station,most of them are new in here or we can say...trainees,when they sees us,they stop shooting and bow to us."Wow,we are famous"i commented,then Alex and James stop infront of a big metal door."So,i am asking you for one last time before proceeding the test,are you ready for this?"James asked "im ready,bring it!"i yelled,he type the passwords on the door and it went open,revealing a large amount of weapons that stored."Aww yeah..."i said,i quickly grab an ACR with Holographic sight and a USP.45."Alright...now switch to your primary weapon"Alex said,i switch my USP to the ACR."Now switch back to your secondary weapon"Alex said,i did what he said,then James say "you see how fast it was?remember,switching your weapon is faster than reloading,alright go to station 1".I nodded and go to station 1."Humphrey fire from the hip but don't aim down your sight"Alex said,i give him a thumb up and then a target pop out,i quickly shoot it and then the second target shows up,after some target eliminated,Alex say "good,now if you want to add you accuracy,you need to deliberately aim down your sight while crouching"Alex said,i crouched and shoot the targets."Good...oh yeah,one last thing,some weapon can penetrate some objects"James said,then a target is show up but it's covered by thin wooden plank,i shoot it and the bullet go straight into the target,knocking it over."Excellent,now you need to know how to toss a grenade"Alex said,i grab some grenade and throw it to the targets it blows up and destroy the targets."Remember,you can cook off a life grenade,but don't hold it for too long,it will explode in your hand,and grenade tends to roll down the hill so think twice before throwing one"James explained."Now,go there and pick up that knife"Alex said,i pick up the knife and throw it to a target."Nice shot...remember knife has a limited range to kill,so use it on an emergency situation okay"Alex said "yeah"i replied,then they get out of the watching place and go to me."Okay,there's one last est before we can officially say you pass the test,you have to run across the pit,shoot the targets and don't kill any civilian,got it?"James said,i nodded and went to the pit."Alright,the time starts as soon you hit the first target,ready?"James asked.I take a deep breath and run the pit."Shoot the target Humphrey"Alex said,i shoot three of them before proceeding."Aim down your sight Humphrey!"James reminded me,i quickly and take out more targets."Targets in the building"Alex said.I quickly take out the target but accidentally kill a civilian."Watch for civilians!"Alex alerted me,i proceed to the top and a target pop out of nowhere."Melee with your knife"James said,i melee the target and proceed through the pit."Run to the exit!clock's ticking!"James said,i finally made to the finish and Alex say "i've seen worse,but you did good,but keep an eye for civilian,killing civilian will not be tollerated in the battlefield",i nodded and take a rest."Your time is 43.81 seconds,slow enough for me,you want to do it again or not?"Alex asked,i look at him and say "bring it on bitch!",he smiles and went to the overwatch.I grab my weapon and run through the pit and this time no civilians were killed."Amazing,you made that course your bitch!"Alex said "your time 30.14 seconds,you beat your previous best,well done"James added."What's the best time for the pit?"i asked "the best current time for the pit is for Alex Mercer,he run through the pit less than 25 seconds"James said,my jaw dropped."Can you replay it Alex?"i asked,"sure"he said,then he grab his desert eagle akimbo with metallic skin,he then run through the pit with the pistol,he's like dancing when he's in the pit,and to make my record look worse than him,he throw a knife to the last target right to the left eye,he set a new record,21.99."God damn it Alex,you're the pit boss"i said "yeah,thanks"he replied."Okay,enough for today,tomorrow we will teach you how to engage hand to hand combat,so you wont rely on your weapons only"James said,i nodded and walk out of the pit,followed by Alex and James.

November 23 2012,06:22:12

"So,are you ready to learn some moves?"Alex asked,"yeah and by the way,where did you learn these moves?"i asked,"we watch them on TV,they have some moves that we can't do until we became a Prototype,now we're going to teach it to you,and see if you can master it without the Prototype powers"Alex explained,i nodded and take a safe distance from Alex."Alright first move,punch"James said as he punch the air,i did the same as he did."Good...now kick the air"James said,and again,i made it."Good now try to combine them"Alex suggested,i punch then do some cicle kick and then an uppercut."Excellent Humphrey,you surely master this thing fast enough,now we're going to give you another moves,but more difficult than the previous one"Alex hours,i train with them,finally i made it to master all the movements."Very well,now let see if you can fight me in the ring...alone"Alex said while grinning then close the rng with metal cages,surrounding the arena."So are you ready Humphrey?"he asked,i look right and left before saying "yes,im ready".Alex then run to me and punch me right on the stomach,i quickly coughing up some blood."What's the matter Humphrey?,you're a weak person,well sorry if i have to say that,but i have to do it in order to make you enraged"Alex said."Ughhh...don't worry about me,just keep torturing me,okay"i then punch me,but i manage to evade it,and send him a left hook to his mouth."Well done Humphrey,now let's see how well you adapt!"Alex said,he then run to me,but 6 meters from my spot,he jumps and do an air kick,his kick land right in my chest,causing some ribs cracked."Ughhhh...i have to win this fight!"i yelled loudly,i then run to Alex but ended got dragged on the ground from his sudden punch in my nose now is bleeding,but i didn't care.I yelled and send an uppercut right to his lower jaw,he fly in the air and i quickly smash his chest downwards,making him fall while causing a loud noise to the he went back again,i run to him again,but then something punch me on my left side face."Hahahaha...you think Alex wont bring his friend to the ring,well guess what Humphrey,you're dead!"James said,now it's 2 against 1."_Alright Humphrey,try to keep focus despite of this chaotic shit_"i said in my mind,then Alex land a butthead in my forehead,causing my forehead to bleed."Remember,try to find some bad memories,it'll bring you some upperhand against us"James said.I concentrated,and found a memory,it was the time when Kate wasn't my mate and she said im a coyote and leave to howl with Garth,i was enraged by that i quickly run to Alex,but i know James will block my attack again,when James do a spinning kick,i slide under him and kick his back,i fly in the air and punch Alex mouth,then a tackle him and punch him in the face finally got to us,he lifted me high in the air,and kick down to the snapped some of my lung began to contracts rapidly,desperately searching for Alex land another punch in my left eye,i then got dragged on the ground 8 meters."So what now Humphrey the weak Omega"Alex taunted me "yeah,you can't do shit"James it hit me.I manage to catch a glimpse of my memory when Garth mated with Kate,that memory is so powerfull that even my body somehow to rebel against the pain,so now i can't feel any pain anymore,i quickly stand up and my eyes that once clear crystal blue,now is changed by crimson red eyes,i began grow taller,and much more muscular than ever Alex and James are a bit frightened."I AM NOT WEAK ANYMOOOOOORE!..."i yelled loudly,i run as fast as i could and elbowed his chest,he fall the Earth,i then tackled Alex and punch Alex in face and in the chest several times before i lift him up and try to break his spine with my come to me,but i quickly grab his hand and twist it,i then kick his chest and punch his head,the punch is so hard that his head literally went straight into the ring floor below.I then caught a glimpse of Alex Mercer trying to get up,i go to him and lift him,i throw him into the ring bounces back and i punch his skull so hard that i can clearly hear his skull then emerges and began to run to me,i sense this danger and kick him ,i grab Alex and James at the same time,then i held down with my hind legs while i mercilessy punch 5 minutes of punching i throw them into teh air and punch them back into the ring,then for finishers,i grab them again,i smashed their skulls into eachother,they then lie unconcius,but i still got a bit of rage left,so i as hard as i can punch their chest,it went through their chest and i grab their beating heart and crushed it,blood splatters everywhere,into my face and into them and the ring,the ring is now like a land of massacre.I throw them away from vision then began to being blurry,then i fall and my vision went white for several seconds before everything went dark.

2 days later...November 25 2012,07:33:19

"Is he will be okay?"a man asked "i don't know man,i think we cross the limits"another man voice answered."Well you seems like very lucky,his body amazingly survive all the wounds after 10 hours of operation"a third voice explained.I open my eyes and see Alex,James,and some other there are several woman and men that i've haven't know yet."Hi Humphrey...are you okay?"Alex asked "yeah,after beating your ass,i think im fine"i joked,they chuckled before i say "hey...sorry for crushing both of you heart" "don't worry,it'll regenerates soon,but im sorry if we cross the line"James said,i smile weakly to him and say "don't you worry,at least i pass the test",he nodded before Alex intervenes."Alright,im going to introduce some person that you haven't known well,this is Amaya,James daughter"Alex said,Amaya then approach me and touch my nose."Hehe funny..."she giggled,i smiled at her and kiss her forehead."That one is my sister Dana"Alex said,Dana approach me while standing with her knee and say "i've heard a lot from you,i heard that you manage to kick my brother ass"."Yeah i did"i said with a smile,after i being introduced by all of them,the entire room went quiet for a minute,and i don't know the reason why."Alright...Humphrey, think you're ready for the big surprise"Alex said,i sit on the matress,giving him a questioning face."What's the big surprise Alex?"i asked,he smiled for a second,showing his strange act again."Well...get some sleep now Humphrey,we'll tell you the surprise next morning...now me and others have to do something big"Alex explained,i nodded and go back to sleep.

November 26 2012,07:11:27

I woke up to see what's the big surprise,a Blackwatch soldier tells me to go to the Lab,which is lcated on the seventh floor,i quickly go to the elevator while humming,i am very excited for i reach the lab,i saw Alex and James are talking something,they are all here,waiting for me...and the big moment."Look,it's Humphrey"Dana said,she's the first who noticed me,followed by Alex and James,they turn their backs and i see a vial that contains some type of red substance."This is our big surprise for you"Alex said,i hand me the vial and i quickly recognize the virus...it is the Mercer Virus."Aww man...you gotta be kidding me...i-i can't take this"i said just chuckled before saying "yes you can,you're one of us now,that virus were taken from my body just minutes ago,now i'll give it to you,now go to that operation table"Alex said while pointing his finger to the white table.I jump onto the table and Ragland starts to straps my hand and my legs,then my muzzle is strapped too,incase i bite when the virus enter my body."Alright...everything is fine,his heartbeat is increasing...could be the feel of nervous"Sabrina checks my body status on her computer."Okay,began injecting the virus"Ragland announced,he then put the virus in a syringe,then injects it on my left keep praying for my safety and for the success to all of i began to feel something changeing inside my body."My god!...his heartbeat began to increase wildly!,his body is rejecting the virus,hurry before Humphrey's dead!"Sabrina yelled,they then began to run to me,then Ragland prepare another syringe to pull the virus out,but i can feel my body slowly but steadily accepting the virus."NO DON'T!,i can feel my body slowly accepting it!"i yelled to them,they look towards Sabrina and Roland,just to make sure if its safe to continue."Yes...the virus and the body began to interact...this is good"Sabrina my eyes began to glow red,then little tendrils erupt on my skin,shwoing that it's slowly work its way through my 5 minutes,it was stopped."The virus manage to accept his body,Humphrey,try to breakout from those straps without our help"James said,i look to the straps and thinking what if the virus didn't worked?,but i threw that aside and easily tear those straps apart,i then fell to the ground almost fainting,because i am very happy that i am still alive,but also...becoming a Prototype."I can't believe it!,this is the first time an animal manage to survive!"Randall said,the whole room began to clap for the success,then i run from that place to outside,followed by Alex and James."THIS IS AMAZIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"i yelled.

Meanwhile...Jasper Park Canada

The whole pack now is became more and more ashamed by 2 peticular wolves,Kate and Garth,they're now living in exile,they cannot talk to other person,even Kate can't talk to her sister Lilly,world seems like very small to them the pack continue their normal life without hearing about that disgracing news,one of the patrol,led by Hutch,Can-do,Claw,and Scar,spotted Kings pack is coming towards them with an evil spontaneusly run to the Alpha den,where they find Eve,Winston,and Tony talking to eachother."Sir,Kings pack is coming this way,they're up to something"Hutch said,they're blinking their eyes in disbelief."What?there's no way-how did he became braver to enter our teritory?"Winston asked,Hutch just shrugged it off."Alright,you know the drill...get those Alpha to get ready,excluding Kate and Garth and take those Omegas to safety"Tony commanded,they nodded and leave the trio behind.

5 minutes later...

The entire Alpha that available,apart from Kate and Garth had already watched the valley,waiting for Kings arrival,Tony,Winston,and Eve are on the front,leading the a few minutes of waiting,they spotted him,he's bringing his entire though they're outmtached by Winston and Tonys pack,they're smiling evilly along the way,causing an unsettling feelings around the Alphas."KING!"Winston yelled,King look up and say "look who's here...it's the fucking old guy!"King mocked Winston,followed by laughter from Kings pack."King,what the fuck are you thinking?,you can't defeat us,nor enslaved us,you will die as soon as you moved your paw 3 times"Eve said threatening."Dad she's right,let's get outta here"Princess said,but King slap her on the face."No one shall retreat from this war,NO ONE!"King said,then King sends one wolf to as Winston want to send Scar to fight the rogue wolf,a brown fur wolf leap out of nowhere."Who the hell is that?"Winston asked "it's Garth"Tony said while hung his head low."HAHAHA,you think your son can beat us?"King taunted,then a wolf with tan fur joined in."Ahh...Kate,i heard you cheated on Humphrey,eh?"King recall those memory,this caused Kate enraged."SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH KING,I WILL TEAR OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHOVE IT INTO YOUR ASS AND IMPALE YOU ON WITH YOUR OWN SPINE!"Kate yelled,threatening him."Hmph,kill both of them"King rogue wolf with jet black fur laughed evilly,Garth and Kate began to encircle the wolf."We'll give you one final warning...surrender to us and we'll let you live"the jet black wolf said."If we have to die,then so be it!"Garth yelled."And so be it...Death is arriving everywhere"he said,then he began to scream in agony,then a tendril erupts from his body,causing confusions to the wolves,but King just the jet black wolf turned into an unstoppable killing eyes became crimson red,his claw is turned onto a silver blade that shines upon the sun,the tedril now changed his arm,and it pulsating with glowing red colour."What the-oh shit!"Kate then laughed evilly."DEATH WILL RAIN UPON JASPER!WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN,WE WILL SEARCH TO THE DEEPEST FOREST,TO THE HIGHEST MOUNTAIN,ONE WOLF AT A TIME..."King yelled,the rogue pack then howl in a eerie wolf then charged to Kate and Garth,injured their arms and legs."Huh...what a weak wolf"He now running away from the valley,"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR WOLVES KING?!"Tony yelled,King just grinning."Well,we meet a she human,she has an army that even more terrifying than mine,she said that she'll offer some help,we accepted her a cloud of red smoke pouring onto we began to change,our body is changed cell by it's finished,we were transformed into what she called...Evolved"King explained."Now my friends...ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"King Evolved wolves pouring into the and Garth is safed right on time by Hutch and Claw."Damn it Kate,you're one lucky wolf,if we don't care about both of you anymore,we simply let your body in there,waiting to be ripped apart by those fuckers"Hutch said,Kate just nodded weakly,she and Garth is taken to the Alpha den to be treated by Eve while Winston and Tony lead the Alphas to defend their teritory,but eventually,they all captured."Where's the omegas?"King asked to a she wolf."Hell awaits you,motherfucker"she replied,King just smiled before grab the wolf throat and slice the head off,blood pouring from the beheaded wolf,he then throw the carcass to his rogue wolves,who later eat the female body until there's nothing left."Hell will meet you first...find the Omegas,and my daughter..."King commanded,5 wolves then run to the wood to search for the Omegas and far from there,Princess found the Omegas is hiding in the cave."Princess,what are you doing here?,where's the others?"Lilly said "they're captured,all of them...come on we need to get the hell outta here"Princess said."No one is going to escape from Jasper"a male wolf said from behind,Princess look back and saw 5 wolves are waiting with their blades then threw to the ground by one of them,then the Omegas are brought back to King."Well well well,we got the entire pack here...put them in the valley,and guard them,no one will ever escape from this forsaken will humiliated them like what they did to us"King said,they then brought to valley while crying along the way.

1 month later...December 26 2012,NYZ:RED ZONE...

The New York or RED ZONE as usually,busy dealing with the infected attack is became more and more aggresive,which concerns Alex and James,but since Humphrey are on their side,they need not to worry about that fighting the infected just sliced a Brawlers head,followed by Alex and James who tear a Juggernauts upper body and lower body apart."So Humphrey...when you will go back to Jasper?"Alex asked,the Prototype wolf froze in place."_Oh my god!i even didn't remember Jasper is still happened there for the past month?,is Kate regret what she had done?.What about Lilly's condition?,do they miss me?"_Humphrey asking inside his seems to understand this situation,he put his hand on his right shoulder."Hey...if you want to go back there,just go.I know you still have family there,friends,and yet,your mate Kate"Alex encouraged Humphrey,Humphrey hung his head low."I don't know man,i've change into a killing machine right now,i don't know if i still can show love,i even don't know if i can change into the person i used to be.A fun,caring,and loving wolf,not this cold blooded murderer,merciless wolf"Humphrey James approach Humphrey."Hey don't worry,i am a Prototype,but still,i still have love to Amaya,and to others,even Alex,whose hold the record for the highest killed civilian and army,still have love to his own ,i know deep in your heart you still love Kate,even when she's already cheated on the question is:can you forgive her?"James then sstand with his hind leg,and watch the Time Square from afar."I don't know man,but im gonna try it,come on...bring me back home..."Humphrey said,James and Alex smiles,knowing that their friend still got something to fight for,they then go back to the base and ride a MH-6 Little Bird."Are you sure you can fly this thing?"Randall asked "im sure,why i consume people for nothing?i consume them to gain some ability that i haven't master at all"Alex said,then Rook throw Humphrey three weapons,the first is M4A1 Grenadier with ACOG Sight,the second is 2 Desert Eagle with metallic skin,which belongs to Alex Mercer,the last one is a M249 SAW with Holographic Sight."you'll need it,trust me"Rook said,Humphrey thanked him and throw Alex his Desert Eagle,he slip the pistol into his weapon holster on his helicopter then fly away from the Red Zone...Humphrey's coming home...

3 days later December 29 2012,07:12:35,Jasper Park Canada...

A helicopter lands on a small grassy land,there's sign says Welcome to Jasper Park."What the hell is going on here?,why is so quiet?"James said,Humphrey noticed somethings wrong,he quickly go to the rangers office he found nothing but some park rangers had their throat examines the part the sliced off,he realized the thing that made the rangers killed is not by a human,but by an animal."Guys...keep your eyes open..we're not alone..."Humphrey said while drawing his trio move quietly deeper to the Humphrey give a gesture to stop."Hold up...i smell a scent that's unfamiliar..."Humphrey sniffed the air,then he jumps to a tree and found a wolf had spied them the whole time,Alex and James restrained the wolf."Hey what's your name!"Alex asked the wolf."You don't need to know my name...human..."the wolf said while spitting all over Alex and James face,they wipe the saliva off their face but the wolf is gone,and Humphrey too.

Humphrey POV

"What's happening here?!,tell me!"i said as i punch the wolf again and again,then suddenly,he kick me hard,then his arm is deformed into a pair of blade."Shit...fuckers even got the virus!"i said,we engaged hand to hand combat,after a while,i manage to overpower him and tackled him down."Hey James!this way!"Alex said...then they restrain the wolf again."Mercer look at his arm..."i said,he then look shocked,he never see a wolf except me became infected with the virus,but fortunantely,the wolf is only an Evolved."Whta the fuck is going on here?!,i want some answers!"i said as i punch the wolf in the stomach,but still he don't want to give us answers."Guys let me handle this thing...Humphrey go to my spot,grab his left hand"Alex said,he then approach the wolf and say "look we don't want to cause any trouble,but if you don't want to give us answers..."Alex said,he began to slice the wolfs chest open,the wolf cringes,Alex starts to scratch slowly but painfully his lung."I will slowly slice your lungs into thousands of pieces then you heart will be crushed by my own hand,and i will drink your blood,but if you give us some answers,we'll let you got 5 seconds"Alex wolf still hesitates but Alex shows no already make the first cut on the wolfs lung."One...Two...Three...Four...FIVE!"Alex yelled as he charged his claw to the wolf heart."Alright alright!,King is planning to take over Jasper,and kill your mate Kate and others too!"the wolf cries then retract his claw to his normal hand,me and James put him down."Well thank you...now you may live"Alex said with a smile,he nodded and just as the wolf took 5 steps,Alex grab him with his whipfist,he slice the wolf lung,he cries in pain,the he ripped his heart and crush wolf continues to scream in agony,and to shut his mouth off,Alex sliced his head off,blood pouring down his body like a waterfall,then he take the wolfs head and stomped it until it crushed."THE HELL ALEX!,you said you'll let him live!"i yelled,he licked the wolfs blood and say "i do let him live...in hell" "does Greene does this?"i asked."Yeah i think,now because she already done that,we'll enlist her on the very top most wanted list"Alex said,we rolled our eyes and proceed walking to the Western and Eastern pack finally made to the valley and see the whole pack is there,with dozens of guards."Alright here's the plan,Alex and James take out the guard while i rescue the wolves,okay"i said,they nodded."Are you ready?"i asked "always"Alex said with a smile,i took a deep breath before attacking the rogue world seems became into a slowmotion,i quickly recognize some of the wolves."King!we got company!"a wolf alerts and James throw their weapons off,not because it runs put of ammo,but they want to beome berserk,Alex slice a wolf legs off,a wolf jumps onto Alex but quickly caught by James."Not fast enough man,try again"he said as he smashed the wolf skull with the splatters everywhere to random i set free my friends Shakey,Salty,and Mooch."Humphrey what's going on?"they asked "now is not the right time to explain you know"i said,while slicing the tendril that keeps them there,i finally cut it loose and tell them to got to higher second is the girls,many of them drooled on me,well because im now have muscles,so im considered more attracttive than ever before."Thank you Humphrey"Lilly said,then the next is Winston,Tony,and Eve,but they're guarded by bye several wolves but i quickly take them down."Will explain what the fuck is going on?"Eve asked "i'll exlained as soon as possible,now regroup with the others"i commanded,they then run to the higher ground,then i rescue the rest of the pack,but then i feel something is not right."Where's Kate?"i asked,then King appeared while holding Kate as a hostages,more and more Evolved wolves followed him."KATE!"Winston yelled."HAHAHAHA!surrender now,or she'll met her death"King said as he threatens to slit Kate's then,a gunshot is heard through the valley,it pierces Kings right eye,even Alex and James shocked,then 5 men with EOD armor appear,the first is holding a RPG-7,the second is holding a PKP PECHENEG with Red Dot Sight,the third is holding a Thumper,the fourth is holding a Barret ,the last is holding a XM-25 Grenade Launcher,they began to taking out all the Evolved wound on King cause him to push Kate off the edge."I got her!"i yelled,i run toward Kate and hug her while i use my back to land."Thank you Humphrey"she said,then she lowered her head to kiss me,but i intervenes by saying."Im still mad at you,now get up and go there"i said in eerie voice,Kate gulped and run to her parents."What the hell are you doing here?!,t though you stay in NYZ"Alex said to Rook."Well appparently,we got bored so we board a PaveLow and go here and found some crazy shit going on"Rook replied,Alex chuckled and continue to an hour of brutal fight,there's only several wolves left...King,Princess,and five other rogue wolves."Alright King it's over now"i Princess run towards me,at first i though she want to kill me,but then she continues to run until she's not seen anymore."Okay,but i want you to fight me,Omega...if i won the battle,you will go away and i stay,but i lose,you'll stay here and i'll leave,deal?"King asked,i think for a second before saying "yes".

No POV

"Yes"Humphrey said,the pack then murmurs,but Kate is watching her broken heart mate."_Oh my god!Humphrey's very hot!,how dumb i was cheating on him,will he ever forgive me?"_Kate asked in her mind."Mom...will Humphrey forgive me and Garth?"Kate asked to Eve."Im not sure honey,and we all still mad on you and Garth,so there's slight of chance he'll forgive you"Eve King roars into the sky,King then cheat while preaparing to of telling his rouge Evolved wolves to leave,he consumes three of them."What that's not fair!"Humphrey yelled,King just laughed."Now i am more powerful than you,because i am a Prototype!"King tell Alex and others to join with the rest of the pack."So...you want me to go first?"King taunted Humphrey,Humphrey then charge forward,but King quickly kick him high in the air and smash him back to the earth."Ouch...that must've be hurt"Cross said while smoking a then kick King in the stomach and punch him,King retaliates by giving him an uppercut,then he release Tendril Barrage Devastator and impales Humphrey with the tendrils."HAHAHA!IM INVINCIBLE!,YOU CANNOT STOP ME!WITHOUT FOREVER DAMNING YOUR FUCKING SOUL!"King ,enraged by this punch King hard in the chest,then he use a tree log to smash it upon Kings head,King throwed 12 metres behind."IM GOING TO KILL YOUUU!..."Humphrey yelled,he then suddenly is hodling his throat,he then stab Humphrey's throat and throw him accross the valley."Come on get up get up!"Alex said while helping Humphrey,but as soon as he gets up,he got pinned down again by King."You will not survive this..."King said,then he tear Humphreys chest apart,Humphrey screams in pain,then he grab his heart and crush it with Kings hammerfist."Noooooo...!"Alex said,Humphrey then fall,die."I WIIIIN!"King said,the pack howl and mourn to Humphreys death,but Kate takes the felt she's the worst mate in the cheated on Garth,mated with him,and now he's dead without even saying begans to sobbing,Eve notice this and brought her head to her chest,while she trying to hold up the tear rolling down her cheeks."Well...my friend...i think we lost...let's go home"Alex says while standing from sitting just as they want to turn their backs...Humphrey's friend,Salty,Mooch,and Shakey,saw somethings 's body is start to moving again,then slowly he wakes up."GUYS GUYS,IT'S HUMPHREY HE'S STILL ALIVE!"they yelled to the whole pack go to their original postion to see what's going on."Well Alex,he seems like using his memory to resurrect himself,his mind is full of powerful hatred that so powerful that it can bring him alive again"James said,Alex smiles and say "go get that bastard Humphrey!".The whole pack is cheering and howling in turn his back and see Humphrey is awaken again."HOW THE FUCK!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!THIS CAN'T BE HAPPEN,IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"King yelled while use his remaining strength and say "it's possible King,nothing is impossible...now let me kill you...slowly and painfully okay"Humphrey said while grinning then roars to the sky,red aura began to encircle Humphreys body,then his body began to grow more musle,his eye now began show his darkside,his heart is now already grow again,and beating very fast."Now...try to hit me...King!"Humphrey yelled,then he disappears."What the hell?!"King said,then Humphrey shows up right behind King."Behind you..."Humphrey whispers to Kings with a very unsettling voice,King turn his back and get punched right in the stomach,then Humphrey throws an uppercut to King,but got blocked,King then throw Humphrey,but he succesfully grab King by his leg with his whipfist while he's then grab Kings leg and slams him to the King,grab Humphreys leg and slams him again to the ground,King then sit ontop of Humphrey and stab his left eye,he then tear Humphreys heart again,and crushed it all over again,but due to Humphreys very high hatred on King,he didn't feel anything,but he gradually weakened."Now...any last word?"King said as he rose his blade ,knowing what is going to happen,run down to the valley to safe Humphrey."Time...to...DIEEEEEEE!"King said,Humphrey close his eyes to feel the last moment before he dies,but then he hear Kings blade hit open his eyes and see Kate lying near him,when he approach her,he see a very deep wound on her fore legs and hind legs."Oh my god,KAAAAAAAAAAATE!"he yelled,then she wakes up and say "how's going Humphrey?" and give her warm smile "good,but i've something to be HELP HER PLEASE!"he yelled,then he kick King to the ground "you made her suffer now im gonna make you too"Humphrey said,he then snap Kings legs into two,then he slice open Kings stomach and pulls out the entire intestines,i use it to inject with Bio-Bomb and put it back Bio Bombed intestines explodes,causing the entire Kings limb to shredded into pieces."AAAAAAAAAAHHH!I LOST THE BATTLE!"King said while clutching his remaining pack then howl in joy."And i won the battle"Humphrey finished his then brought away by his remaining rogue wolves while crying like a bitch.I then walking while clutching my chest,the heart is now is being formed again."Well done Humphrey,you made him get out from this teritory!"Winston i go to Kate's place,who's now being treated by Eve."So Humphrey,now is the perfect time to kill her,and to avenge your hate"Alex said,i think for a second before lifting his blades high in the can see through her eyes that she's begging not to kill her,and he know,killing her will make the pack thinks he is no longer a wolf,but a cold blooded murderer,which he don't want to become like screams and stab my blade...to the open here eyes and see the gray furred Prototype didn't kill her."She saves my life,now i pay the debt with not killing her"Humphrey said as he change his blade back to normal."We're going to stay here for a while...Winston,tell the entire pack we'll held a meeting in the valley,got it?"Humphrey asked,Winston nodded and tell everyone to be ready.

20:12:55...

The pack now already sitting near the campfire that Alex and James made,they are waiting for Humphrey whose going to tell his life for the past someone soar in the sky and landed near Alex and James,it was sit between them and Winston announce "Okay guys,please calm down and let Humphrey tell his story,Humphrey your turn..."before sit near Eve."Alright...so after i saw Kate mated with Garth i ran to the railway to wait for the train come,after find a train,i met by Marcel and Paddy,i tell them to go to the pack and tell about that days later i arrived in New York,but i barely got killed when a helicopter flew and shot the locomotive,i land ontop of a i was chased through the street by zombies before i got pinned down by a monster,then this guy..."Humphrey said as he put his hand on Alex soldier "came out of nowhere and save first i was pretty scared not because he's a human but i see how brutal he kill that monster,but he brought me back to his home and i was taught by them how to use human weapons and some martial art skill,after passing all the test,i was injected with the virus known as Mercer Virus and became a a month,i decided to go back here and found you guys are fucked up,so yeah i safe you and made King kicked from here...the end."Humphrey ended his wolf are cheering and clapping,Kate is the most excited."So any questions?"James asked,then a wolf raiser her paw."Yes...you right there"James said pointing his finger to the she wolf."My name is Eve,and i want to ask you something...can Prototypes could be killed?"Eve gesture to Alex to demonstrate something,Alex nodded and cocked his Desert Eagle and shot Humphreys head at point blank splatter all over the place."OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HIM!"Shakey yelled,Alex put his Desert Eagel back to it's holster."He's not dead you idiot,he just pretend that he's dead,Prototypes can be killed if they sustain enough damage"Alex said,Humphrey then stand up again and say "man i forgot how powerful the Desert Eagle shot was".He then use his paw to pull out the empty cartridge out of his brain while making an audible but sickening then threw the cartridges to the ground."Alright any more questions?"Alex out the night many wolves asked questions,some questions are silly but some is very 4 hours of chatting,it's time to go walk back to his new den that he found several hours was perfect for a family Alex and others sleep in the valley near the he almost close his eyes,something is cause him to awake again,turns out it was Kate who want to enter his new den."Go away"Humphrey said with a growl,but Kate didn't listen,instead she tackled Humphrey to the ground,and kiss him."What are you thinking you're doing?"Humphrey asked with a blank stare,Kate cannot believe wolf that once fun and loving now turns into a cold blooded wolf,she knew that she made him to this,but she's planning to change it."Im not going to leave unless you let me sleep with you"Kate didn't cares,he don't want to argue with her,so he just let her sleep with him."Well i take that as a yes"Kate said,she curled behind his back,sharing her warmth with his.

December 30 2012,05:48:40,Jasper Park Canada...

The sun shines to the surface beneaths it,birds chirping to welcome the new day,the pack is already awake right now,but the dead bodies from the yesterday battle isn't removed yet,they valley is full of dead body which already decayed,Alex and James remove the body by consuming it one by one,which is not their usual meal."God damn,i think we're not going to eat for months"James joked "of course we're not,we're Prototypes,we never eat,drink,or sleep,at least if we want to"Alex replied,then the whole pack is there,waitin for their ,James,Randall,Cross,Taggart,Rook,and Riley are waiting for he emerges with Kate."Alright everyone's good?"Humphrey asked,they check everything cautiously,they then give the good signal."Alright...time to move out"Humphrey said as walking away without saying goodbye."Hey guys...im just want to say...thank you for all the things that happened to me for may years"Humphrey said as he turn his back and facing the pack."Don't worry bro...we'll miss you!"Shakey yelled,Salty try not to cry but eventually he cries,followed by the rest of the Tony is crying."Alright...let's go" but something is holding him in place,it was Kate."Please Humphrey forgive me!,i wont do anything bad to you anymore,plaease don't leave me!,i can't live without you!.I-Im sorry!"Kate said while crying on the 's heart seems to melt when he sees his mate then go to his friend to have a little conversation."So what am i going to do now?she's crying and telling me not to leave,what am i going to do?"Humphrey asked."Well if you want to stay here...it's fine...besides we don't want to force you go back to NYZ to deal with those fuckers"Alex said "yeah...you can stay here forever,but you can visit us someday,but for now,please stay here with your only got one chance in your lifetime to get your old life back...and that time is now"James encourage him."Don't worry about that one armed general,he can take care of himself"Rook joked,they laugh while Randall nudge his shoulder."Fuck you Rookie"Randall turn his back and lift Kate."Okay...i have make a decision...that i will..."the whole pack is holding their breaths,Kate is closing her eyes and hoping he would stay."Stay in this pack forever!"Humphrey said that outloud,instantly the pack burst into joy,Kate tackles him to the ground and pinch his nose."You sly dog"she teased him "this sly dog is one lucky wolf"Humphrey said as he pull Kate into a deep passionate a while he let Kate stand up and then Humphreys friend do a wolf pile."Thanks guys"he thanked them "no problem bro"Shakey replied,they laughed while Garth approach Lilly."Im sorry for what i've done to you,will you forgive me?"Garth asked,Lilly didn't want to listen,but actually she giggles,then she look at his emerald eyes and say "of course i forgive you,im your mate!"Lilly yelled as she kissed Garth on the and the others laughed while leaving the pack,Humphrey sees this and say "Hey!,where you guys going?".They turn their backs to see the Prototype,"we are going back to NYZ you know"Alex said "but can you stay here Alex and with you too James,you know...to know eachother better"Humphrey said,Randall smiles and say "go...you are given offduty right now,both of you"to Alex and were stunned "but hows-"Alex cutted off."Don't worry NYZ is safe with us,now enjoy your little vacation bastards...see you later boys!"Rook yelled as he board a MH-6 Little Bird."So what are we gonna do know?"Kate asked "im not sure...but for now,we'll just relax and continue our lifes"Humphrey said as he see the helicopter flying away from the pack.

_Kate and Humphrey continues to repair their relationships,Alex and James are making good relationships with the packs,after a month they decides to turn Winston,Tony,and Garth into months later,Kate and Lilly born two pups,Humphrey named the first and the second one Jason and Sarah,while Lilly named them Trevor and could never been happier for them._

Meanwhile...20 miles outside Petropavlovsk,Russia...

Two wolves are carrying an injured wolf to a cave,inside that cave there's a woman waiting for them,she has an almost bald head."You fail to complete your task King"the woman said,"they're able to defeat until a wolf is come,he has the Prototype power"King said,she stops tapping her feet,she turns back,revealing that she is Elizabeth Greene."How the hell he get that?"Greene asked "i don't know,but he came with two other guy"King added,then it hit her head."Fuck it!,it's Alex Mercer and his fucking friend James Heller,okay because of that,i'll spare your life,you will be healed and i will sent you back to track them down,while i will launch a full scale war"Greene said evilly,then they laughed evilly while outside hundreds of thousands of infected of army waiting for her command.

The End

**So yeah...Greene is planning to take over the world!,can they stops her?.The sequel is called The end of the beginning,i will post it as soon as possible** **and it will be on the crossover section because it is a multiple crossovers,but for now i will let those Prototypes to calm down and not to kill you kidding...anyway...bye guys!**

**Humphrey Mercer.**


End file.
